Safe And Sound
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Christine has a nightmare. Can her Angel of Music help her?


Safe And Sound

She thrashed in her bed, her breathing rapid and heavy. Moaning in pain, she gave inaudible pleas. Tears stream down her face and her chocolate curls stuck to her cheeks in a tangled mess. At another bed a blonde girl slept in bliss, a content smile on her face. She was hugging the pillow as the blanket gave her warmth.

"Please!" the dark haired girl begged in a whisper. "Please someone, help me!"

A girl with dark brown curls walked down the streets of Paris. She held herself, keeping her breathes even and slow.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. A wind blew, giving her a cold embrace and she shivered, having to only wear a nightgown. She spot a woman strolling in an opposite direction and walked up to the stranger.

"Eh...excusez-moi can you please tell me where I am? My name is Christine Daaé." she put a hand on the woman's arm but the pedestrian didn't respond. She only kept walking as if the girl doesn't exist.

"Please, I...I don't know what to do. Can you help me?" Christine called but was again ignored.

"Wait!" she took off after the woman through the busy crowds. She squeezed her way through open spaces between people with pardons. Looking around, she tried to find the woman but didn't see her. She sighed dejectedly and felt a push on her back.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but was suddenly pushed by others in the crowd. Despite her protests the hands kept shoving her forward. She tried to get them off her but with any hands that have been swatted away a new pair touched her. She backed away with more protests until she can walk backwards with ease. The hands stopped and the crowd let her be.

She huffed a "Rude!" and turned around, gasping at the sight before her. A dark alley stood unwelcoming her. A newspaper flew by and she sees unfriendly shadows at the end. Shaking her head she turned and watched as the crowd walked away.

With the street now clear Christine took a step. The sky darkened. She was alone. Footsteps reached her ear from behind and she turned a cautious head. The shadows were coming closer. Gasping, she took faster steps but heard the footsteps' speed increase. This time she took off into a run, lifting the skirt.

She turned and saw them coming closer, their hands reaching out to her. She let out a cry and picked up her speed. The laughter she heard from behind made tears spill from her eyes. She looked up to the heavens and said a prayer.

"Please!" She begged. "Please someone, help me!"

A hand grabbed her arm and she gasped, turning. The shadows surrounded her now, leaving no place to escape.

"No! Please, don't do this!" Her heart thundered inside her chest. For a moment there was silence, then a sinister laugh came from the group. The girl lowered her head, accepting her fate, and praying for it to be quick.

Instead she heard the sound of rope being whipped out, choking sounds, then thuds. Christine shook with fear, not wanting to open her eyes. She however dared, and covered her mouth in horror.

The shadows lay on the street, still. Not even their chests rose and fall in breathing. She stared at them with utmost terror. Looking around she saw all of them are dead. She looked up and gasped.

A man stood before her, clutching a bloodied lasso in his palms, but that wasn't what terrified her the most. His face was that of a corpse. Thin skin that stretched, hollowed cheeks, deep eye sockets that appear to only be holes on his head, and a hole where his nose would stand. He only stared at her with sad eyes.

"Christine" he sang in a whisper.

Christine backed away slowly. "How...how do you know my name?" The figure stepped forward.

"Don't come closer!" She backed away. The creature stopped and lowered his head in shame.

"Forgive me, I should never have let you see my face. I know it bears no beauty. No one with such innocence should ever behold such monstrosities." A lone tear stream down his eye.

She bit her lip in compassion. "I...I didn't mean to upset you monsieur. I just thought that...did you kill them?"

He looked at her, his eyes baring no shame. "Yes"

"Then...does that mean you would..."

"And I would kill anyone else who would dare lay a hand on ma chère!"

Christine held her breath at the passionate declaration. She shook her head. "No, please you can't..."

"Can't? Can't defend you?" he shook his head. "Oh Christine, you don'yt understand the things I would do for you."

"But why?"

"Why? Do you truely wish to know?"

She nodded.

"It is beacuse I love you Christine."

Christine panted at those words that echoed in her ears.

"Did you not hear me? I said I love you Christine!"

She nodded timidly. "I heard you."

He stared at her with longing in his eyes.. "Then you must love me!"

Christine covered her ears and shook her head. "No! No! No!"

"You must! Because if you don't, I'll die."

She looked at him as if he was insane. "I can't! I...can't!"

" _Christine, Christine"_ a musical voice sang. Christine looked around, trying to find it's source.

" _Christine, wake up my child. Awake."_

Christine bolted up on the bed, her shouldrers shook with sobs. She buried her face in her hands and silently cried. The shadows...the man. Why did he want her love? Who is he?

" _Christine, what is wrong_ _ma chère?"_

Coming from his voice, the affectionate name did not sound so frightful. Infact, it made her feel more at ease, for she is not alone.

"Oh Angel, I had such a nightmare!" she whispered to the night.

"Do you wish to talk about your dream?" the silky voice asked.

Christine turned to her friend, who was still asleep. She smiled softly and prayed Meg won't wake up. "Yes" She took a deep breath. "I...I was walking in a crowd of people but I don't know where I was. I tried to ask someone for help but no one answered me. Then everyone started pushing me, and they wouldn't stop despite my protests. They kept doing this until I'm out and continued moving. I saw infront of me was a dangerous path I dared not go to. There were shadows that started chasing me, and surrounded me." She shuddered.

" _The worst is over now. You are awake."_

"Oh no, that wasn't the worst. When I accepted my fate someone killed all of them before they could do anything. Oh Angel, he was frightful!" she drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as the man's voice echoed in her ears.

"You must love me! Because if you don't I'll die!"

" _How is he frightful?"_

Christine looked up in fright. "He...he had the face of a corpse! There was thin skin that stretched, hollowed cheeks, deep eye sockets that look like black holes on his head, and he didn't have a nose, just a hole where one should have been."

There was silence for a moment. Christine stared up confused. Had her Angel left her?

"Angel?" she called out softly.

" _Yes Christine, I am here. I will always be here."_

Christine smiled with gratitude and looked down in thought.

" _Do you think you can go back to sleep?"_

She shook her head. "No, not after that..horrible dream."

" _Would you like me to sing to you?"_

Christine nodded and lay down on the soft pillow. She closed her eyes and was met with darkness and silence. A musical voice came and she smiled.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go."

When all the shadows almost killed your light.

Christine breathed evenly, letting her heart be at ease. Her angel has always been there for her, since her father died. She remembered feeling all alone until she heard that voice.

I remember you said "Don't leave me hear alone!" but alll that's dead, and gone, and passed, tonight.

Erik watched from the rafters, staring at the beautiful girl lying down. Such innocence, such kindness. If only she can see for what he truely is. Would she accept him? Would she...love him?

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound.

Erik let a tear ran down his face, the one uncovered. It landed on the bed Christine lay on.

Don't you dare look out your window. Darling, everything's on fire.

Erik promised to take this girl under his wing. He would shelter her from the cruelties the world posses, the worst of which he faced.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby. Even when it's gone. Gone

He remembered when he was hiding in the Opera House and he heard the voice of an angel. He followed it, for he must find it's source. There he saw the young girl singing all alone, with no one to listen to that magnificent voice, or so she thought.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound.

No...she could never love him. She was frightened of a man in her dream for his face. If she were to look upon his ugliness, she would never want him. No one would.

But he loves her. God her loves! Even from her first lesson he felt connected to this girl. That he would live for her, and let her voice soar. It was that voice that drew him to her, made him be anything for, except what he longed to be.

Ooooohhhh Ooooohhh Ohoh Ohoh Oooooohhhhh Oh Oh

He silently crept down and turned to the other girl, Meg. She was till on her bed, smiling in peace. _She's still asleep._ He walked over to Christine's bed and stood watching over like a guardian angel. _She's so beautiful, even in sleep._ he smiled softly.

He saw her whimper again and gently stroked her angelic face with his bare fingers, wiping her tears. He moved locks of hair from her cheeks so he can see her beauty. He smiled sadly at the dream he know will never come true. But...was she smiling at his touch?

Just close your eyes.

He sang to her and took out a red rose tied with a black ribbon from his cloak. He set it down on her pillow, taking care not to destroy his gift.

You'll be alright..

He'll always watch over her. Nothing can change that.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound.

Ooooohhhh Ohhhhhh Oh Oh Ooooohhhh Ooooohhh Oh Oh

And like the phantom he is, he disappeared into the night.

Christine woke with content. She had no nightmares, her angel shielded her from them.

"Merci Angel! Merci beaucoup!" she whispered with gratitude and loyalty.

She turned to the red rose that lay next to her and picked it up. Pressing it to her lips she breated in its scent. She looked at it with fondness, knowing where it came from, and stroked the ribbon it wore. It was then she noticed a wet stain on her bedsheet.

"Odd, where did that come from?" she whispered and touched it. It was dry but she hadn't seen it before.

"It must have been my tears." she concluded. "I was crying alot."

She got up and walked to the mirror, still clutching the rose. Looking closely she inspected her face but saw it was dry. How...her angel!

Christine smiled. He dried my eyes. He was here! She practically danced around the room with the rose. This caused Meg to stir and wake. She looked critically at her friend.

"Aren't we a bit happy today?" Christine stopped and looked sheepishly at Meg, hiding the rose behind her back.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"That's okay, I needed to get up anyway." she got off the bed and did some stretches.

When she finished she turned to Christine. "So what are you so lively about?"

Christine shrugged. "I'm just full of energy."

"Why is that?"

Christine blushed, remembering the vow she made of not to speak of her angel to anyone. "Um...well..."

"Are you in love?" Meg smirked at the blush on her friend's cheeks.

In love? With her Angel of Music? Christine shook that ridiculous thought from her mind. That's impossible! An Angel can't just fall in love!

"No, I'm not. I only have a good feeling about today." she stated with composure, though her cheeks remained a crimson red.

"Uh huh, well you might be wrong about today. I hear Mama will be working us extra hard."

"Oh well." Christine sighed with a small smile.

The two girls left to get ready. However, Christine came back to the room and gently placed the rose in a vase. She shook her head at Meg's implication. An Angel can't just fall in love with a human. They're spiritual beings from Heaven. They would not know what it is like to be human, and make mistakes. They could never want to share a lifetime with a human on Earth, someone who has sinned many times in their life. The only way an Angel would be in love with one like that is if..he was actually one himself!

Yes, that's it. Christine concluded. A human with as much faults to bear as the person they love. One who has made mistakes so they can be overlooked, accepted, or understood.

"Christine, are you coming?" Meg poked her head into the room, abruptly stopping Christine's ponderings.

"Um...yes. Yes, I'm going!" And with that Christine padded out of the room, following Meg.


End file.
